


Katy-Kat on the Prowl

by Sheheisk



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheheisk/pseuds/Sheheisk
Summary: Katy's single. Everyone in Letterkenny is on her case about it.
Relationships: Katy (Letterkenny)/Bonnie McMurray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Katy-Kat on the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-compliant up to S8. Warnings for weed smoking and canon-typical language!

The problem was, or at least Katy’s problem was, that there just weren’t that many single guys in Letterkenny, let alone single guys she was willing to date. This led to several cascading problems, one of which was that people kept asking her how she was doing.

“How are you doing, Katy?” Mrs. McMurray said sympathetically. They were next to each other at the bar. Katy was nursing a pupper with her sneakers hooked into the barstool, while Mrs. McMurray had what smelled like a glass of straight gin in front of her. Everyone else was busy at the jenga table; for some reason they’d all gotten obsessed with it over the past week, and normally Katy would be a good sport and get hyped about it too, but she had bigger issues on her plate.

“I’m fine,” Katy said automatically. “He was an asshole, so.”

Mrs. McMurray leaned towards her, swerving a little on her way over. The swivel-top barstools didn’t help any. “What I always says is, what’s good for the goose, is good for the sauce.”

Sometimes Katy really did wonder what was going on in Mrs. McMurray’s gin-soaked brain. “Some sauce,” she said, taking a long pull on her beer.

“Are you on the rebound?” Mrs. McMurray asked. 

Katy stared at the pickled hoof at the back of the bar. “Not in Letterkenny.”

There was a tickle at the back of her head; Mrs. McMurray had gone in to tuck Katy’s hair behind her ear and missed, badly. Katy gave her a stern look. 

“How’s about in this bar?” Mrs. McMurray said, collapsing on Katy’s shoulder.

Katy considered it for a moment, but when they’d hooked up on St. Patrick’s, Mrs. McMurray had made it way too clear that her husband wouldn’t mind joining them, and Katy could feel him staring at the two of them from across the bar, which was horrifying. “I’m going to get some shots,” she said, sliding off her stool and almost sending Mrs. McMurray flying.

“You off the clam bake, Katy?” Gail had been avidly watching the two of them as well, and punctuated her next sentence with a series of hip thrusts. “You’re only - fuckin’ - with - beef?”

“Two gus n’ brews, one for me and one for you,” Katy said, learning her elbows on the sticky counter and looking over her shoulder, wanting to see if anyone was looking at her. Nobody was. Frustrated, Katy peeled her elbows off the bar and stood up straight.

“I’ll drink to that,” Gail said, pouring Katy a shot and taking a swig herself from the bottle. “So what’ll it be, Katy-Kat? Heard you’re single.”

Katy sighed. “Yep.”

“Fuckin’ hated Dierks.”

“I know.” Apparently everyone had, based on the amount of people that had come down to get a piece of him. The CBA had held Stewart at the border for over a week on their way back. He’d only just gotten back.

Katy toasted Gail and knocked back her shot, tapping it on the bar twice. Gail took another swig from the bottle, and wiping her hand on the back of her mouth, she said, “How’s about Bonnie? Heard you threw your hat in the ring for her.”

“We’re just friends,” Katy said. “She’s interested in Wayne, anyways.”

“Can’t blame her for that,” Gail said, doing something explicit behind the bar.

Katy looked over at Gail. “What about you? You get many repeat customers, Gail?”

“Nothing but,” Gail said. 

Katy figured Gail had to be absolutely transcendent in the sack, to pull as much as she did. A dangerous thought when she was this deep into a dry spell. “You punched the coach’s v-card yet?” 

“No yet,” Gail said darkly, looking over the coach, who was sitting at the end of the bar in his golfing clothes, looking a little bleary-eyed, as usual. “It’s all Barb this, Barb that. I’d go Barbarian on his ass. No closing the Barb door after this old goat.”

“Barb downskis,” Katy agreed, looking over the jenga table. There was a great deal of fuss, and not just due to the game; Bonnie McMurray was in her referee’s outfit again. Katy would be jealous, but she appreciated the view as much as anyone. 

-

She and Bonnie went jogging the other day, like they did every now and then. It was something to do, and Katy had discovered recently, to her horror, that all the puppers were beginning to give her some puppy fat around her hips. Gaining weight was pretty much an existential threat to Katy; she was self-aware enough to know she was that shallow. Hence the jogging. 

“What about Stewart? You dated him once,” Bonnie suggested. It was a hot day out, and they were both in their sports bras and sweating like pigs despite the fact that when it came down to it, they didn’t really put too much effort into their little jogs. 

Katy was actually wheezing. She could probably cut back on the weed a bit too. “He’s with Gae now. I think. The big city slams have been around a lot lately too.”

“Hm,” Bonnie said disapprovingly. 

“Do you think Gae’s pretty?” Katy asked.

“Oh yeah,” Bonnie said. “She’s  _ so _ gorgeous. Don’t you think so?”

“Why are all the girls in Letterkenny so pretty, and all the guys…” Katy trailed off to suck in some air and think of what they were. 

“They’re not all bad,” Bonnie said, ever the diplomat. “What about Joint Boy? You could date him and Tyson.”

“Nah,” Katy said. She’d never admit it to anyone, but when she bought weed from Joint Boy, they always ended up smoking up and doing elaborate critiques of Japanese horror movies while Tyson acted like they were the weirdest people he’d ever met. Joint Boy had actually asked her out, but he’d been suspiciously cheerful when she said no; she’d initially been a little hurt, but she was also relieved that one of her only male friendships could continue to exist. Joint Boy was surprisingly good at film analysis from a Marxist-structuralist approach. 

“Let’s take a break,” Bonnie suggested, and they both dropped down to a walk, huffing for air. They were on the shoulder of the long road out to the property, and although they got hollered at by the random passing truck every now and then, nobody was there to see their shameful lack of fitness. “You already dated Riley and Jonesy, but what about some of the other hockey players?”

“The Senior A team? Or the Eagles?”

“Both. Either,” Bonnie said, screwing up her face. “Is running always this hard or is it just me?”

“I don’t know,” Katy said. “Have you ever gone out with any of them?”

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. “They came into the bar for a while when they all got divorced after the Angie thing. I could never talk to any of them alone, they have this like, thing where they all have to say something. They have good bodies though.”

Katy smiled. The resolution of the Angie Thing was a fond memory of hers. “Remember when we drove all the way to Quebec to hoof Marie-Fred?”

“Yeah,” Bonnie said, smiling back at her. “Did you ever find out what was up with her?”

“Nope,” Katy said, popping the word. “I’d love for her to try and explain, though.”

“This time,  _ I _ get to hoof her.”

Katy slanted a look at her; Bonnie had that fierce expression she had whenever she was thinking about Wayne. 

“Want to head back?” Katy asked.

“Yes,” Bonnie said, and they both shuffled into a jog. “Do you want to try doing yoga with me?”

“Sure,” Katy said; she couldn’t imagine anything she would like less than doing yoga. “Hey, are you seeing anyone these days?”

“No,” Bonnie said cheerfully. “Is Darry still single?”

“Course he is.”

“Maybe I should finally give him a shot,” Bonnie mused. 

Katy couldn’t help feeling something about that; maybe it was just common sense that the relationship wouldn’t have legs, maybe a little bit of jealousy. She didn’t say anything.

“I’m happy being single, though,” Bonnie said. 

“I am too,” Katy lied, sad and horny and alone.

-

Katy wouldn’t file it under any sort of relationship or even sex, but sometimes, Ronsy and Daxy would call her up and they would all jack it to sports-related euphemisms until they reached mutual completion. She figured the less she thought about how to describe it, the more normal it was. 

Rugby was a little too easy -- the thought alone of the shorts was enough to make that call a quick one -- but after a week of research they were confident enough to tackle cricket. 

“Fuck, that was a good one,” Daxy said drowsily, his voice tinny from the cell phone on Katy’s pillow next to her head. Katy stared at the ceiling of her room, wondering what she was doing with her life. The post-orgasm clarity always hit a little bit harder when she’d genuinely come to a pun about member’s ends and sticky wickets. 

“Want to do football next week?” Ronsy asked. “Not gridiron.  _ Futball _ .”

Katy unstuck her tongue from the roof of her mouth. “Should we separate it out by leagues?”

“Good call,” Daxy said. “Hm.  _ Bundesliga _ ?”

“German is the language of lovers,” Katy said thoughtfully. “Put me in, coach.”

“Oh, by the by, we heard you were single now,” Ronsy said, like it hadn’t been the biggest piece of gossip in town for the last few months. “Do you just date guys, or are you flexible?”

Katy turned her head to frown at her phone, and after a moment took it off speaker and put it against her ear. “You know I bat for both teams, boys. Spit it out.” 

“You never know,” Daxy said. “You haven’t dated a girl before.”

Katy chewed on her thumb. Truthfully, she thought dating was a sort of messy, manipulative game between men and women, and hadn’t much thought about how it would go between two women. For a horrible moment, the Squirrley Dan in her head said it was probably internalized misogynies on accounts of heteronormative societal expectations. Katy liked Dan most of the time, honestly, but if she had to be lectured on feminism by him one more time she was going to snap. 

“I’m open to the possibility of dating girls,” Katy said.

“Ten-four,” Ronsy said. “What about bi guys?”

“Definitely into it.”

“What about demiromantic pansexuals?” Daxy said.

“In.”

“Nonbinary allosexuals?”

“Sure.”

“Transmasc lesbians?”

“Yep.”

“Femme genderfluid power-bottoms?”

“You know I love a power bottom,” Katy said. 

“Yay!” Ronsy said. Katy could actually hear him clap his hands. “You should come to our next party. We can help set you up.”

“I’d come to your party anyways, your last party was amazing,” Katy said; that was the first time they’d tried the sports-puns sex talk, when they were all drunk off their faces in the upstairs bathroom. She’d also unsuccessfully tried to convince Tanis to set her up with her cousins, who she hadn’t seen since Great Day for Thunder Bay, but had successfully apologized for hoofing her and implying she was a homewrecker, and now she got her nails done in Slash’s mom’s kitchen with Tanis and her girls every month. “Talk to you next week?”

“Bundesliga, don’t forget!” Daxy chirped. 

-

Dierks tried calling her, of course. Katy didn’t pick those up, but she replied to his texts at one in the morning. She wasn’t sure why she did it. She didn’t miss him, that was for sure, and she definitely hadn’t gotten her heart broken over him, but it was something to do, and she liked it, that he was at least trying to make up for it. The text messages were all weepy shit, talking about how beautiful she was, how much he missed her. In one of them he compared her to a cat.

_ Ur not a normal woman and thats what scares me about u _ , he’d texted.  _ I think u might be a sociopath. Is it wrong that I think thats sexy. Vexy sexy. Very aloof. _

_ Im just a fucked up guy. I cant help it. Its just how I am. _

That was in the evening, when they were packing up the produce stand for the night, around eight o’clock. By ten o’clock she was in one of the hockey player’s depressing four-bedroom farmhouse-inspired houses that looked like it was decorated by an extremely bored blonde woman who had subsequently taken all the kitschy shit and the kids in the divorce.

“You’re such a fuckin’ rocket,” the hockey player said, watching her look around the room with the type of unthinking adoration those guys usually reserved for Stamkos. She hadn’t really bothered to learn his name, but she knew he played for the senior A team before it folded. Something Shultzy or Fisky or whatever. He had nice shoulders, anyways.

“Take off your shirt,” Katy said, and he did. “Better.”

“What do you want?” he said.

“Will you go down on me?”

He hesitated. “I don’t really do that,” he said.

“Okay,” Katy said, and waited, cocking a hip to the side and biting her lip, like she wasn’t sure if she would stay or go. In the mirror she could see herself, red crop top she’d gotten from the mall in Toronto for five dollars, discount lip gloss from Sephora. The jogging was beginning to take effect; her shorts hung loose on her hips. It was little bit of a turn-on, to think that he was getting turned on by looking at her, but it still wasn’t much.

“Okay,” he said, looking a little glazed over. “Get on the bed.”

Katy wriggled out of her clothes and hopped up on the bed. True to his word, the hockey player wasn’t that great at eating out; his tongue went aimlessly around her clit, never enough to build up any heat, prodding around her bits with no real purpose. Katy let her head flop back and stared at the ceiling, feeling one of his fingers beginning to penetrate her. Dierks had always acted like he was so different for liking to go down on women, but he also wasn’t great at it. One time he’d slapped her clit, which was fine in porn but not for Katy in real life, and she’d heel-kicked him in the kidney and had to apologize. She remembered Gail’s Glad-he-ate-her speech at the talent show. It was almost a guarantee that Katy could have world-shattering sex with Gail, which is more than she could say about the state of events happening to her lower body, which was beginning to get actively uncomfortable.

“Oh, yes,” Katy said, staring at the ceiling. “I’m almost there. I’m coming.”

The hockey player emerged, panting, from between her legs. “So,” he said, fondling his dick through his underwear. “Is it my turn now?”

“I’m gonna grab some water,” Katy said, and scooped up her cutoffs from the floor on her way out. She put them on, went down the stairs, and got into the truck, which she started up and drove home, listening to the weird indie music on CBC Radio 2, which was somehow the most satisfying part of the night. 

-

Katy was obsessed with Tanis’ dad, and whenever she bought weed from him they always smoked up together and she listened to all his crazy stories fighting against the Canadian government in the nineties. 

“What are you doing here?” Tanis snapped, seeing Katy sprawled out on the plastic lawn chair beside her dad on the porch. Tanis still didn’t like her all that much, which she guessed was fair, but Katy was an important economic link to the white girls of Letterkenny who wanted their nails and eyelashes done on the rez, so they’d reached a truce. 

Katy held out her joint as an explanation. “Want some?”

Tanis had her hands shoved in her jacket like usual, but after a second she took them out to take the joint and took a long pull. “Mm, this is the good shit,” she said to her dad, and then added something in Mohawk before turning back to Katy. “Me ‘n Shyla ‘n Shania are floating down the river if you wanna come.”

Katy revised her mental schedule of the day, which was basically doing fuck all. “Yeah, sure.”

“Ok, come help me find the floaties then,” she said, and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, heading inside. Katy followed her. She didn’t really have a group of female friends growing up, always in Wayne’s shadow, and it was thrilling to be around the native girls because it was sort of like she had a group of girl friends. 

The floaties were crammed into a crawl space in the basement, a standard orange Canadian Tire raft job, and they dragged them out and threw them into the back of Tanis’ Pontiac. “Bring the weed,” Tanis instructed, and turned the radio on to hip hop at deafening volume, to make it clear that she didn’t want to chat with Katy. 

Katy texted Squirrely Dan that she was going down the river, and then paused. “Hey, can Squirrley Dan come along?” 

“What? The big guy?” Tanis turned down the music. “Sure, I guess. Is it just the two of you?”

“Yeah, I needed weed, he needed venison pepperettes and smokes.” Katy tapped out the message that he was invited to the river float. “Thanks for the invite.”

“Sure,” Tanis said, and then after a moment, “Heard about all the shit that went down with your ex.”

“Right,” Katy said. “Yep.”

“Sucks,” Tanis said succinctly.

All the annoyance Katy had been tamping down began bubbling up, maybe because she knew Tanis didn’t really care. “He keeps texting me all this weird shit. He called me a sociopath ‘cause I’m not picking up his calls. I waited in the border lineup for an hour for that asshole. In the slowest line.”

Tanis shook her head. “Fuckin’ asshole. What’s the difference between being a psychopath and a sociopath, anyways?”

“I think psychopath is when you have like, dissociative episodes,” Katy said. 

“Isn’t that psychosis?”

“You’d have to get a sociologist to tell.”

“Or a social psychologist, fuck can they tell you what the difference would be.”

“Take some psychotherapy for that, maybe take some antipsychotics,” Katy said.

“If you were a psychic you wouldn’t even have to wonder, you’d just know.”

“You could get a diagnosis from a physician, then you’d know for sure. But point being,” Katy said with a sign, blanking on other words, “I think I’m going off men for a while.”

“Oh yeah? You dating your clone now, what’s her face, Bonnie?”

“We’re not clones,” Katy said, offended. “And no, we’re not dating. I’m not dating anyone.”

Tanis waved her hand majestically, like that was barely relevant. “Suit yourself.”

“How’s your guy, the coach?”

“We’re good,” Tanis said casually, but a big smile broke out on her face.

“He’s cute,” Katy said as a peace offering. Tanis did not take it as one. She shot Katy a suspicious look. Katy raised her hands in acquiescence. 

“He is,” Tanis said after a moment. 

Katy slouched down further in the seat, determined not to piss Tanis off any more. After that, Tanis turned up the music again, and they drove to the riverfront more or less peacefully.

-

Katy was walking over to JB’s from the corner store with a big bag of sour gummies when Bonnie snuck up on her and scared the shit out of her. She pressed her hand against her heart, pulling her headphones out and looping them around her neck. “Hey, Bonnie. Jeez, you scared me.”

“Sorry. Where are you going?” Bonnie asked, falling into step with her.

Katy wasn’t sure there was a cool way to say it, so what she ended up saying was, “I’m going to smoke up with Joint Boy.”

“Oh,” Bonnie said, faltering a little before saying, “Can I come?”

Katy didn’t really want her to come, because Film Critique Night with JB was a bit of a weirdo portal into Katy’s psyche, but she also didn’t want to shoot Bonnie down. “If you want.”

“Great,” Bonnie chirped. 

“You were at the gym?” Katy asked. Bonnie was wearing leggings and a bomber jacket over her sports bra, and Katy was lingering a little too long on how Bonnie’s hair stuck to her still-sweaty neck. 

“Yep,” Bonnie said. “You should come sometime. I always see Rielley and Jonesy there.”

“Part of the reason I don’t go,” Katy said. The other, more important part was that Katy preferred lounging by the produce stand getting drunk. 

Bonnie bit her lip, then said, “You don’t have to tell me, but I was always curious how it worked when you were dating them.”

“Well, they’re basically the same person,” Katy said. “We’d all just hang out together. It was like regular dating, just with the two of them.”

“Did you ever… you know.”

“What?”

“You know!” Bonnie said insistently. “Have a three way.”

“It’s impolite to kiss and tell,” Katy said. 

“I always thought they’d at least give each other handies,” Bonnie said. “But the more I get to know them the more I think they’d short-circuit if they actually did anything together, you know?”

“You’re on the money there, Bonnie,” Katy said, because the one time they’d actually had a threesome, Katy had tried to get them to kiss and the threeway had been ruined when they both started crying.

They walked along in silence for a while, until Bonnie said, “Remember that one time my brother and his wife had the hot tub party?”

The event was, in fact, seared on Katy’s mind. “Hard to forget,” she said.

“That was funny, right? I remember Squirrley Dan and Darry were both trying to get me to date them.”

“I was too,” Katy said.

She could feel Bonnie looking at her, although Katy didn’t look up because she was occupied with kicking along a little rock along the sidewalk. “I thought you were joking.”

Katy shrugged. “Nope.”

“Oh.” Bonnie was quiet for a few steps. Katy continued to kick her rock, wishing she hadn’t invited Bonnie along after all; it was pretty uncomfortable to know that Bonnie had thought she was just joking. Then Bonnie said, “I didn’t realize that you dated girls too.”

It was on the tip of Katy’s tongue to be mean about it, defensively, but she swallowed it down and said, “Yep.”

“Hm,” Bonnie said, and didn’t say anything else until they got the shitty duplex that JB and Tyson shared and knocked on the door.

“Sup,” Katy said, when Tyson opened the door. “I brought Bonnie.”

“You brought Bonnie to Korean vengeance movie night?” Tyson said, forehead wrinkling as he let them in. 

“Sure did,” Katy said, toeing off her shoes. 

“I thought you liked her,” Tyson muttered. 

“You don’t have to stay,” Katy said, like she always did.

“It’s my house.”

“Hi, Tyson,” Bonnie said brightly. 

Naturally, Tyson got all bashful. “Hi, Bonnie McMurray,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

JB and Tyson had a gross little basement that reeked of weed and dude’s cologne with a flat screen TV and a coffee table littered with bongs. “Hi,” Katy said, traipsing down. “What’s on the menu?”

“We’re sampling a strain of Quadra Haze from British Columbia, and we’re watching  _ Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance,  _ as recommended by Roald.” JB spotted Bonnie coming down the stairs and emitted a very manly shriek. “Katy! What’s Bonnie doing here?”

“She wanted to come,” Katy said. 

“Hi!” Bonnie said. 

“You guys are hanging out with Roald now?” Katy asked, dropping into her favourite chair, a peeling lazy-boy recliner. 

“We lift with him sometimes,” JB said, keeping an eye on Bonnie like she was a dangerous animal, while Bonnie smiled and nodded and looked around uncomfortably. “Do you smoke?” he asked her.

“No,” Bonnie said.

“Sit down,” Katy told her. “We just get high and watch foreign movies. Tyson hates it.”

“I don’t hate it, I just think you guys get super fucking annoying when you’re high,” Tyson said, already on his phone. He dropped down on the couch next to JB. “You’ll see, Bonnie. It’s fucking embarassing.”

Bonnie perched on the edge of the loveseat, and JB fumbled with the bong like he’d never smoked weed before. Katy watched her; meanly, she wanted Bonnie to be uncomfortable. She didn’t know why Bonnie had brought that stuff up. She was pretty sure Bonnie was totally straight. Katy had no idea how to ask her about something like that. Katy never really had many female friends, growing up, and the thought of losing one of her only ones over a dating misunderstanding was pretty daunting. 

The guys had a huge torrented library of movies, and Tyson got the film set up while JB took a hit off the bong and handed it to Katy. She took a rip and tried to blow a smoke ring, coughing a little. “Damn, that’s nice,” she said, handing it back.

“Right?” JB said, looking pleased, and then awkwardly offered it to Bonnie.

Surprisingly, she took it. “What do I do?” she asked.

“Put your face in it and hold the lighter on the bowl,” Katy said, and Bonnie did, emerging in a cloud of smoke and hacking up a lung.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” JB said encouragingly, swooping into the rescue his bong while Bonnie continued to cough. Tyson took the next turn as the movie started.

The movie was weird, even by their standards, but despite the presence of Bonnie McMurray Katy and JB got into a critiquing rhythm as it went along; Katy decided that she would compare the violence to the more stylized bloodshed in Tarantino movies, while JB got into the Hays code. Tyson contributed the occasional head shake and conspiratorial whisper to Bonnie that they were fucking annoying. Katy could feel Bonnie looking at her, and lazy from smoking, Katy could stand to meet her eyes. 

“That was fun,” Bonnie said when they left. It had gotten dark out, the blessed coolness after a hot summer day, and they started trudging in the direction of home. “I never knew you and Joint Boy were friends.”

“He gets intellectual when he’s stoned,” Katy said. She was in a much better mood; she’d loved the movie, and she was at peace with the world, even at peace with Bonnie’s mysterious sexuality. 

“I feel like I still don’t know much about you,” Bonnie said. “It’s not a bad thing. I guess I only ever really saw you with Wayne and Darry and Squirlley Dan before.”

“I mean, they’re sort of more of Wayne’s friends than mine,” Katy said.

“You were always so quiet in school, too,” Bonnie said.

“You were two grades below me, how would you know,” Katy said with a grin. 

“It just seemed like you kept to yourself, is all,” Bonnie said, bumping shoulders with her a little. 

“I did,” Katy said. “I guess I still do.”

“But we’re friends,” Bonnie said, with her usual sunny smile. 

“”Definitely,” Katy said, and couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

It was just about a three kilometer walk back to the farm, but the McMurray place was way off, so Katy wasn’t too surprised when Bonnie asked, “Mind if I crash at yours tonight?”

“Sure, I can drive you home tomorrow,” Katy said. It looked like Wayne was already asleep; the lights were out, and Katy creaked open the screen door, waking up Gus, who came over to greet them with a wagging tail. Katy gave him a kiss on the head and whispered to Bonnie, “I can make up the guest room for you. Just give me a second.”

“Why don’t I just crash with you?” Bonnie asked. 

Katy gave her a hard look, but Bonnie just looked guileless back at her, so in the end they ended up both laying in Katy’s tiny double bed, hands almost touching, both awake and staring up at the ceiling. 

After what felt like a long time, Bonnie shifted onto her side, facing Katy. “Can I ask you something?” she whispered.

Katy shifted to mirror her. “What’s up?”

In the dark, she could just make out the outline of Bonnie. “Can I… would you like to go to Modean’s with me sometime?”

“You work there,” Katy said, confused. “I go there almost every day.”

“Yeah, but like, you and me going.”

“Oh,” Katy said, putting her hand over her mouth and then removing it when she realized it was preventing her from answering. “Yes. Yes. Let’s do that.”

“I play rec league softball if you want to come watch tomorrow. Then we could go to the bar.”

“Let’s do that,” Katy said, feeling a huge smile growing on her face.

“And…” Bonnie shifted forwards, crushing the blankets between then, and planted a kiss on Katy’s chin.

Katy reached out to touch Bonnie’s cheek and guided her in, sharing a long, sweet kiss. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and her mind was blissfully blank. 

“Okay,” Bonnie said, a little breathlessly. “So...okay. Yes. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Katy said, and reached out, wrapping her fingers around Bonnie’s. 

-

“Morning,” Katy said to Wayne, going into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. 

“Morning,” he said. He was reading the paper, like the old man he was. “Late night last night?”

“Mm,” Katy said. “You and Rosie showing the puppies today?”

“Yep, got some people coming up to look at ‘em this morning,” Wayne said. His eyes widened just a tiny bit when Bonnie came down the stairs, wearing one of Katy’s shirts. “How’re you now, Bonnie?”

“Not so bad,” Bonnie said, chipper as could be. “Katy, you mind driving me home?”

“Let me get a thermos,” Katy said. 

“I’ll do it,” Bonnie said, and came in to kiss Katy on the cheek and fix her a cup of coffee. Katy touched her cheek with two fingers and then glared at Wayne, who had actually lowered his newspaper to stare at them. 

When Katy got back from dropping Bonnie off, Wayne was still reading the same page of the paper. Katy stopped in the doorway. “What,” she said flatly. 

“Didn’t say anything,” Wayne said.

“Good,” Katy said, heading to the kitchen to get a second cup of coffee. 

Wayne lowered his newspaper again. “So…”

“Sounds like you’re saying something,” Katy said.

“If I were to be saying something, it would be something along the lines of, I’m happy for you two.”

“Yeah, well…” Katy stirred creamer into her coffee. “Good.”

“Am I allowed to say that?”

Katy dropped into the chair across from him, snagging the comics section of the paper. “Just so long as you don’t beat her up if we break up.”

A hint of a smile was crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I can promise that.”

Katy smiled back at him, hands wrapped around her cup of coffee. It was a beautiful day and for the moment, it felt like she didn’t have any problems at all.


End file.
